memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MJM
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 01:07, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Stop Please stop using Memory Alpha or its talk pages as your own personal soap box. If you do not like specific details of the Star Trek universe, or Star Trek itself, you are so entitled, but Memory Alpha is not the medium with which to complain. Talk pages are for discussing specific changes and issues relating to the article in question, not for expressing dissatisfaction with the subject. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:43, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :I understand however sites like this are likely being referenced to create new Star-Trek movies/shows. Opinions of viewers on any subject related to Star-Trek should be included.--MJM 06:59, 17 October 2008 (UTC) No. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :OK. Anyway, I'm curious if you don't mind, for a living, do you work for yourself online writing software/doing webmaster work/etc.? You seem to be available 24/7 literally. --MJM 07:18, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I was doing sales for a tech startup, but with the economy the way it is that wasn't going very well. I am between jobs at the moment. Also I have an unusual sleep schedule right now. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:27, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :That explains it, thanks. In my situation, I had built up a successful internet marketing company that's been running for 8 years, and then like a moron started using stimulant drugs, and as a result, I dropped to nothing in only six months. --MJM 07:34, 17 October 2008 (UTC) What episode of voyager had Its environmental systems sabotaged with low-level Thelaron radiation? In one of the episodes of Voyager that started with Tom getting married to Bilana (however her name is spelled) .. halfway throughout the show, Chakotay was in Astrometrics trying to figure out where 'the problem' started and referenced an incident in the past about sabotage to the environmental systems of Voyager. I've never seen this episode, has anyone? Thanks in advanced. --MJM 09:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :That's . --Jörg 09:37, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, thank you but I'm looking for a possible episode that was referenced in that episode as said in my title/description, please advise, thanks. --MJM 09:41, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :No episode was referenced as we never saw that sabotage. It refers to an incident with the Kmada who used theta radiation to attack the mimetic duplicate of USS Voyager. That "episode" was never seen, as it didn't involve the real Voyager. --Jörg 09:49, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Too bad, it would have made an excellent episode as it did similar in one of the Star-Trek movies. Thanks for replying. --MJM 09:55, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :: Personal question, archived here. --Alan 17:37, 30 October 2008 (UTC)